Amour sucré
by SorryButNotSorry
Summary: Fanfiction sur le Kikasa, écrite par Megane-kun Un amour tout rose, tout niais, mais qui fais du bien au kokoro ! (Et un petit Kiyoshi x Hyuuga à la fin)


Hello~! Nouvelle fanfiction, écrite par Levi! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu en tout cas~ (De toute manière, je sais que vous allez l'aimer.) Bonne lecture~ Et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

Parce que lui aimait les samedi ensoleillés reposant durant lesquels il jouait de la guitare, parce que lui aimait l'admirer jouer en évitant son regard, parce qu'ils s'aiment, simplement, ils passaient leurs après-midi au salon, seuls dans leur colocation de quatre.

Yukio, petit brun guitariste un poil tsundere fixait le bol de fraises au chocolat en jouant, chantant :

 **"Late at night I could hear the crying**

 **I hear it all, trying to fall asleep**

 **When all the love around you is dying"**

Ryôta, grand blond fasciné de chant un poil trop collant, fixait son amant en souriant qui se tut lui laissant son tour :

 **"How do you stay so strong?**

 **How did you hide it all for so long?**

 **How can I take the pain away?**

 **How can I save"**

Sur ces dernières paroles il se rapprocha, faisant relever sa tête à sa moitié. L'intensité des regards effaça un sourire pour laisser place à des rougeurs. Il continua, il le suivait :

 **" A fallen angel, in the dark**

 **Never thought you'd fall so far**

 **Fallen angel, close your eyes**

 **I won't let you fall tonight**

 **Fallen angel"**

C'était leur chanson. Leur hymne. Leur déclaration. Leur réconfort. Chacun pouvait adresser un message à l'autre sans faire un speech. Ils le savaient. Pour eux, se quitter était impossible. Se retrouver était au rendez-vous. La pluie peu bruyante qui laissait son soleil transpercer ses nuages afin de voir l'arc-en-ciel. Tout devenait lumineux, brillant, bleu.

 **" You do it all for my own protection**

 **You make me feel like I'll be okay**

 **Still I have so many questions**

 **How do you stay so strong?**

 **How did you hide it all for so long?**

 **How can I take the pain away?**

 **How can I save"**

Sur ces mots des souvenirs revinrent au mannequin. Il arrivait à le chanter avec le coeur. Son aîné, son obsession, était exactement ceci. Il était celui qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité, toujours à ses côtés. Celui qui veillait sur lui, un ange gardien. Un être fort et pourtant si fragile, seul. Un être sage, avec sa propre folie. Unique Kasamatsu Yukio, magnificence pour son cadet.

 **" I was right beside you**

 **When you went to hell and back again**

 **I was right beside you**

 **When you went to hell and back again**

 **And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel"**

L'ex-capitaine sera toujours aux côtés de son as. Cet être frêle et fragile pourtant si rayonnant encore secret. Cet être déprimé qu'il sortait de son désespoir par il ne sait quelle magie. Un enfant collé à sa friandise préférée. Il sera toujours exceptionnel et favorisé. Mais c'est un secret.

C'est ainsi qu'après une énième fois chanté leur refrain sans fin, ils se mirent à déguster l'encât dans un silence embarrassant. Brisé timidement par une voix innocente qui contrastait à sa personne.

"-Tu joues merveilleusement Yukio-sempai.

-Je sais, tu me le répètes tout le temps.

-Et je continuerai ! ... Tu as une voix masculine adorable lorsque tu chantes...

-...

-Ite !"

Les couleurs ne quittaient pas leurs visages, mais le rire s'empara du silence.

Dans la cuisine, Hyuga avait finit la vaisselle. Le temps des fraises... pensa t-il en ayant observé la scène, bien trop sucrée pour lui. Teppei était en plus bien trop souriant après avoir observé leurs colocataires avant de reporter son regard sur son Tsundere à lui, qui déglutit, et s'emporta en l'ayant remarqué.

"Ne rêve pas, le rose c'est vraiment pas ma couleur et je ne suis pas une peluche."

L'ex-capitaine de Seirin partit laissant son grand brun dans un léger fou rire.

Kise sourit. Il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux pour une vie.


End file.
